


Find Another Savior

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: “Unicorns trust virgins,” Deaton says and Scott looks to Stiles as their savior.





	Find Another Savior

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles words: **unicorn, belly, moment**.

As beautiful as they are, unicorns shouldn’t be hanging out in the Beacon Hills Preserve. They can grant favor, but the murder of a unicorn curses the surrounding area.

The likelihood of a unicorn being murdered is far too high to risk leaving them to wander.

“Unicorns trust virgins,” Deaton says and Scott looks to Stiles as their savior.

Stiles very purposefully does not look at Derek as the moment drags on. “Um. You know I’m all for jumping into the belly of the beast, but. Yeah. Not gonna work…”

Derek raises his eyebrows sheepishly and Scott sighs heavily.

“Really?”

**Author's Note:**

> [regular ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes) / [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
